verdadero amor
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: yaoi entre Afrodita y Death Mask, pero habra unos problemas...¿sera que ambos puende estar juntos? o sera que el admirador secreto de Afrodita lograra que finalmente el se de cuenta de que es mucho mas que su admirador y mejor amigo,leeanla por f cap.5 fi
1. Chapter 1

hola, este es mi primer fic, en realidad no el primero que he hecho pero si el pirmer fic yaoi, espero que les guste, porfavor dejen reviews 

NOTAAAA: se que los personajes no son mios (les diria de quien son pero...no recuerdo su nombre) el hecho es que si en algun momento llego a ofender a algun personaje haganmelo saber por favor, yo, al igual que ustedes adoro estos personajes y no me perdonaria el ofenderlos.

los dejo con este primer capitulo. VERDADERO AMOR CAPITULO 1: DESBORDANDO PASIONES

El día comenzó como siempre, soleado, caluroso; pero este día era mas feliz que de costumbre, ya que en el santuario 13 personas festejaba, pero no un cumpleaños, menos una boda sino que una especie de bienvenida.

Los santos dorados habían sido revividos, los santos de bronce se habían ido con Saori a su mansión, en cambio los dorados decidieron quedarse en el santuario.

-oigan…chicos¿pueden poner atención…por favor?-trataba de decir Afrodita pero ninguno de los doce le hacia caso ya que estaba mas ocupados aventándose lo que se les pusiera enfrente que escuchar al suizo. 

Afrodita se cruzo de brazos seguido de un gesto de un angelito al cual no le habían dado lo que quería. 

-¡¡OIGAAAAANNNN LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA, ES PARA SALIR ESTA NOCHE..!!!-exclamo Afrodita atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-tu dirás…-dijo Saga mientras que los demás fijaban toda su atención al bello pescadito.

-si Afrodita, dilo…-decía Death Mask mientras apoyaba su rostro en un puño.

Afrodita se quedo cayado un momento ante la tentadora pose del cangrejito.

-ah…como les trataba de decir, les tengo una propuesta…hoy volvimos a la vida y para festejar podríamos ir a la discoteca, allí podrían beber lo que quieran, bailar y deshacerse del estrés…así que… ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo opino que Afrodita…tiene razón yo si voy…

-si yo apoyo a mi copia barata de 6 por 5, si Saga va ¿Por qué yo no?

Decía Saga y Kanon seguidos de muchos "si"por parte de sus compañeros. 

-bien entonces nos vemos a las 5 en el templo de Mu… ¿bien?-dijo Afrodita obteniendo un templo lleno de ruido, eso significaba que todos los dorados estaban dispuestos a acompañarle.

Después del anuncio de Afrodita cada uno de los dorados se fue a su templo correspondiente para arreglarse.

El sol señalaba que ya era hora de reunirse en el primer templo. Todos ya estaban allí esperando solo a una persona, Afrodita, el cual siempre era el ultimo en llegar a un templo, excepto el de acuario o el suyo.

-hasta que llegas…-exclamo Saga en cuanto Afrodita salio de las sombras del templo de Aries.

Todos los dorados llevaban ropa casual, la mayoría playeras de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla a excepción de uno: Afrodita el cual llevaba una camisa de cuero con un poco de rojo que cubría su cuello y dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazo, esta camisa se ajustaba a cada músculo de Afrodita, mostrándoles a todos, su hermosa y deseable figura; su pantalón, del mismo material, color negro, se ajustaba a sus piernas, muslos, era imposible no mirar la perfección y la belleza de aquel cuerpo virgen.

-perdonen la demora, no hallaba que ponerme…-dijo Afrodita sonriendo angelicalmente.

-bueno vámonos…-dijo Saga para después comenzar a bajar por las escaleras seguido por sus compañeros.

-no sabia que tenias esa ropa…

-pues…la vi un día en la boutique y supuse que me vería bien ¿tu que dices¿Escogí bien, Death?-pregunto Afrodita entusiasmado a su amigo Death Mask el cual desvió la mirada y asintió tenuemente, Afrodita sonrió ante esto.

Al llegar a la discoteca llamada "sensuous dance" hicieron su grupito:

Saga estaba con Milo, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita y Kanon.

Los demás por ser más tranquilos se alejaron de este loco y escandaloso grupo.

Primero(los del grupo de Saga) comenzaron a tomar algunas cervezas a excepción de Afrodita ya que a él no le gustaba esa bebida, así que se paro y se puso a bailar.

Los del grupito de Mu solo platicaban y tomaban un poco de refresco.

-¿oigan no van a bailar?-pregunto Afrodita después de bailar tres rondas.

-Yo si vente vamos…-dijo Saga levantándose seguido de su hermano, después se levanto Milo induciendo a Camus para que también les acompañara en la ronda.

-¿y tu Death?-pregunto Afrodita.

-después…

-pero…esta bien vamos…-dijo Afrodita un poco desganado.

Afrodita logro convencer a todos de que bailaran, el único que no había accedido fue DM.

Así pasaron dos horas, ya eran las 7:00 p.m., las estrellas ya estaban en el cielo y la discoteca cada vez se encendía más: aparte de música electrónica comenzaron a poner Reggaeton.

Los mas tranquilos al escuchar la música y ver como las chicas movían su cintura de abajo para arriba salieron de la pista de baile para continuar platicando, los otros continuaron bailando, cada uno con una chica la cual parecía que se iba a romper, Afrodita por su parte también bailaba con una chica la cual era sensual y excitante pero…el pescadito comenzó a soltarse demostrando la gran sensualidad con la que bailaba.

Logro hacer posible que todos lo miraran, no importaba si fueran hombres o mujeres, él era deseable por igual. Death lo observo desde la mesa, el regido de Piscis logro provocarle un gran arrebato de emociones en el cangrejo el cual se levanto y se acerco a su amigo, lo tomo de la cintura mientras el guardián del último templo movía su cintura arrebatadoramente.

Afrodita al sentir las manos que tanto deseaba hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-¿te importaría si bailo contigo?-pregunto Death Mask con voz ronca y sensual.

-no…-respondió Afrodita junto con un gemido lleno de deseo.

A cada minuto que pasaba, el mencionado pegaba más y más su cuerpo al de DM provocando en este el deseo de poseerlo. Al terminar la rola en la cual bailaban los caballeros, comenzó otra más candente en la cual los cuerpos de ambos quedaron completamente juntos, a cada pequeño e insignificante movimiento se rozaban llenándolos de deseo y pasión.

-ya no aguanto mas…-murmuro Afrodita volviéndose hacia Death Mask para quedar frente a frente solo para tomar sus labios, devorarlos como hacia años anhelaba hacerlo.

Death correspondió al beso tomándolo del muslo para pegar más sus cuerpos.

-vámonos…-comentos Death en cuanto sus labios se separaron apenas unos milímetro. Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente antes de salir del lugar, nadie se había dado cuenta de que aquellos dos habían bailado, de lo que habían hecho y mucho menos que se había ido.

CONTINUARA  
hola de nuevo, espero que les aya gustado este primer capitulo, y como todos dicen:  
comentarios, sujerencias, refrescadas, etc... manden reviews yo los leere y en caso de preguntas contestare con mucho gusto.

nos leemos luego, me despido deseandoles:

felices fic.  
con amor y cariño Jessy de geminis 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola...aqui les traigo otro capitulo esperando que les agrade, bueno creo que lo demas no hace falta decirlo pero detodas formas los escribo:  
"dejen reviws ya que son muy importantes para mi (en especial en este capitulo, va a ser el primero que contenga lemon...y yo lo publiq).

ATENCION: Este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon...todo el capitulo pero bueno...espero les agrade. NOTA: si no te gusta este tipo de genero no lo leaas. 

VERDADERO AMOR

CAPITULO 2. ENTREGA TOTAL

-¿y Afrodita?-pregunto Milo al notar que uno de sus compañeros faltaba.

-tampoco esta Death…-comento Camus.

-a la mejor se fueron al santuario…mañana los vemos no se preocupen…-dijo Saga antes de regresar a la pista de baile, Camus y Milo se miraron para después imitar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita y Death ya habían llegado al primer templo. Death lo acorralo en uno de los pilares para comenzar a besar su cuello y saborear su boca la cual sabía a menta ya que Afrodita no había tomado nada.

Afrodita logro zafarse de su compañero para después tomarlo de la muñeca y llevárselo.

-iremos hasta mi templo…-comento Afrodita en cuanto llegaron al templo del canceriano.

-¿Qué¿Hasta allá?-pregunto un atónito Death-me rindo…-continuo sentándose en las escaleras de su templo.

Afrodita se pego a un pilar comenzando a descender sensualmente, como hace unos momentos bailaba con el italiano, con sus blancas manos acariciando el pilar demostrándole a Death lo que le haría si lo seguía. El protector del cuarto templo accedió y lo siguió hasta el último templo.

-ya me canse…-comento Death en cuanto llegaron a la doceava casa.

-que mal…-dijo Afrodita recargándose en la pared, su pose era la mas sexy que hubiese visto aquel cangrejo-¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto entrando a la habitación del templo.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Death.

-veamos…tengo: coñac, vodka…tequila y…cerveza, se quedo esa vez que Saga vino a festejar su cumpleaños, me dejo como una caja entera-comento Afrodita mientras observaba la alacena.

-¿tu que tomas?-pregunto Death, Afrodita se volvió hacia él para besarlo.

-esto…-dijo en cuanto separo sus labios de los del canceriano el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

-sírveme lo que quieras…

-está bien, espera en la habitación…horita lo llevo…-dijo Afrodita mientras que buscaba unas copas, vasos o algo en los cuales pudieran beber.

Death Mask entro a la habitación sentándose en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, sus piernas abarcaban toda la cama.

Afrodita entro a la habitación para después sonreír al ver a su amigo en su cama cerrando los ojos.

El sexy pescadito dejo las copas de coñac en la mesita de noche cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido obteniendo resultados exitosos, Death no abrió los ojos, Afrodita aprovecho esto para acercarse a él a gatas, al llegar a su rostro, Afrodita beso el cuello del cáncer marcando con su lengua cada beso.

Death Mask al sentir esto abrió los ojos y deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Afrodita.

-ya esta, traje coñac…-informo Afrodita mientras besaba la barbilla del italiano el cual lo empujo para que este quedara acostado en la cama. Afrodita soltó un suspiro al sentir el colchón en su espalda seguido por un musculoso cuerpo el cual se movió bruscamente tratando de poseerle lo más pronto posible. 

Mascara mortal comenzó a despojar al suizo de sus ropas, Afrodita hizo lo mismo, al fin ambos cuerpos quedaron desnudos uno encima del otro.

El italiano comenzó a penetrarlo violentamente, lleno de deseo y pasión, el suizo solo soltaba unos quejidos llenos de placer los cuales eran música para los oídos de Death.

-Death…-susurro Afrodita antes de que el italiano estuviese dentro de él profundamente- te quiero…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Death al sentir en su miembro algo húmedo- sangre…

-Oh dios…-dijo Afrodita al sentir el dolor que le causaba que su apasionado amante estuviera tan profundamente dentro de él. 

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Death, Afrodita no respondió solo beso el pecho de su amigo.

-quiero mas…-murmuró Afrodita besando los hombros del italiano para después apoyar su cabeza en el mencionado. Death beso la oreja del suizo el cual al sentir esto se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama.

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Death colocándose nuevamente encima de él lamiendo el estomago del mismo.

-si, si, quiero mas…-respondió Afrodita apunto de llegar al éxtasis. Death al escuchar a su amante comenzó de nuevo la deliciosa tortura.

Afrodita gemía como un loco moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de apaciguar las emociones que le provocaba sentir a su italiano tratando de entrar en él. Logro excitarse al máximo en cuanto el cangrejo lo penetro completamente.

Death se dejo caer a un lado de él, satisfecho y exhausto, Afrodita se coloco encima del italiano jugando el mismo juego que Death había jugado con él, acaricio su pecho, su estomago, cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, Afrodita comenzó a penetrarlo pero a comparación de DM, Afrodita se adentraba en el tranquilamente, aun así su deseo fuera enorme por poseerlo no pudo ser agresivo como el italiano.

Ambos continuaron con el juego hasta media, uno tras el otro besándose apasionadamente cada aparte de su cuerpo, ni un solo centímetro quedaba libre de los besos apasionados de ambos, los dos estaban exhaustos del jueguito Afrodita trataba de tomar aire mientras que Death tocaba cada parte del cuerpo del semidiós, nuevamente.

Después de tomar el coñac ambos se quedaron dormidos, Afrodita descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del italiano mientras que este abrazaba al suizo con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba la pierna del mismo. Aquella noche había sido excitante para ambos.

Al día siguiente, Death se despertó muy temprano, observo a su acompañante recordando que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor, hambrientos de pasión, el solo recordarlo lo llenaba de deseo de poseerlo nuevamente, así que se aventuro a colocarse encima de Afrodita logrando despertándolo, al entrar nuevamente, cegado en la obsesión, sintió que el fondo estaba tocando sin poderse detener. Afrodita solo soltó un gemido lleno de satisfacción al sentirlo otra vez nadando en su sudor, el suizo se quemaba con el fuego que ambos desprendían cada vez que lo poseía.

-buenos días…-comento Afrodita.

Death no dijo nada solo respiro profundo tocando el fondo una y otra vez, como si quisiera quedarse dentro para siempre.

-ya es tarde…tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo…-decía Death mientras se levantaba de la cama tomando su ropa para vestirse.

-desde hace tiempo había soñado con este momento-confeso Afrodita mientras se levantaba al igual que Death para después besarlo dulcemente. Death al sentir aquel beso lo convirtió de dulce a apasionado. 

-nos vemos luego ¿si? …

-si¿podríamos ir al pueblo? Necesito comprar algunas cosas para…nuestras rosas…las que plantamos cuando pequeños

-claro Afrodita, nos vemos a las tres, hasta luego-dijo Death en cuanto termino de vestirse para después salir del templo, Afrodita se volvió a acostar en la cama antes de que Death saliera del templo.

CONTINUARA

Hola de nuevo...espero que les aya gustado y como siempre decimos los escritores:

"cualquier duda, comentario, sujerencia, tomatazos o verduleria entera...manden un reviws..por fa

bueno sin nada mas que decirles mes despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic"

Con mucho cariño:

"Jessy de Geminis" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por al tardanza, tenia algunos problemas sentimentales y...el cochinito nuevamente se puso necio y pues bueno...otra vez a perseguirlo y romperlo, en fin, bueno perdon por el retrazo, espero le sguste este capitulo que seguramente o me van a querer linchar a mi o a Death, ami por lo que escribi, y a Death por las cosas que hizo q por cierto yo escribi pero bueno, espero sus reviews.

por ultimo pero no menos importante : les agradesco por sus reviews, estos me alentan a seguir y tambien por cierto... Carochibi ya casi la termino, solo arreglo unas cuantas cosas a la historia, de una vez te adelanto a ti y a todas las lectoras que adoran la pareja de mi Afrodita y de (pa q no se sienta mal MM) MI Death ambos quedaran juntos.

bueno por ahora de mespido dejandolas (y si hay lectores dejandolos) con este capitulo.

VERDADERO AMOR

CAPITULO 3: ENGAÑOS

Afrodita se levanto nuevamente en cuanto Death se fue, busco una toalla y una bata de baño, en cuanto encontró su objetivo entro al cuarto de baño para bañarse.

Después de unos minutos salio del baño con la toalla secando su cabello mientras la bata ocultaba su perfecto cuerpo. Se acercó a su ropero tomando un poco de ropa.

-Buenos días¿Afrodita estas allí?-pregunto Saga mientras entraba al templo.

-buenos días Saga…-respondió Afrodita mientras salía de su habitación con una playera sin mangas que cubría su cuello; desde la garganta hasta el inicio de su pecho había una raya en la cual estaban unos hilos los cuales abrochaban la camisa, su pantalón era mas o menos deportivo, como un pans, y sus zapatos lisos y negros que cubrían hasta el tobillo. Con esa vestimenta parecía como si fuese de china.

-ayer te fuiste de repente¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Saga acercándose a su amigo.

-si, solo…regrese, tal vez podríamos ir otro día…-comento Afrodita mientras entraba a la cocina-¿quieres algo de comer?-pregunto mientras se asomaba en el refrigerador.

-claro por que no…-¿por cierto y Death Mask?-pregunto Saga sentándose en una silla.

-se fue hace unos minutos, me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer…-respondió Afrodita.

-ya veo…-dijo Saga entrelazando su dedos para después recargar su mentol, ambos continuaron platicando de lo que había pasado ayer en la discoteca excepto lo que había ocurrido entre Death y Afrodita. Así paso el tiempo y sin darse cuenta solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 3. 

-Oh no…-exclamo Afrodita en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Saga.

-ya es tarde y quede de verme con Death a las tres… ¿ahora que me pondré, como llegare tan rápido?-se preguntaba Afrodita dando vueltas pro todo el templo.

-Afrodita…tranquilízate, en primer lugar, esa ropa se te ve bien, podrías llevártela y en segundo…puedes correr a la velocidad de la luz…-decía Saga mientras sujetaba a Afrodita de los hombros.

-tienes razón…-dijo Afrodita soltando un suspiro.

-bueno te dejo, siguieres nos vamos juntos, yo te dejo en el templo de cáncer y yo me voy al mío…-comento Saga.

-bien vamos…

Ambos hombres salieron del templo de Afrodita y corrieron a la velocidad de la luz para no tardarse mucho.

-ya llegaste…-comento Death en cuanto vio llegar a Afrodita y Saga.

-si, perdona la tardanza, me quede platicando con Saga y perdí la noción del tiempo…-explico Afrodita con una gran sonrisa.

-no hay problema, solo hay que darnos prisa…

-bueno yo ya me voy a mi templo, nos vemos Afrodita…-dijo Saga mientras salía del templo de cáncer, Death, dispuesto a seguirlo, comenzó a caminar siendo detenido por la mano de Afrodita el cual lo había tomado de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué accediste a venir conmigo?-pregunto Afrodita mirando a Death con gran serenidad.

-pues, después de lo que paso ayer…creí que…deberías…ah…deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos…-respondió Death mirando de reojo a Afrodita. 

-me alegra escuchar eso…vamos…-dijo Afrodita regalando una hermosa sonrisa. Ambos salieron del templo de cáncer y luego de los demás templos hasta llegar al pueblo, allí Afrodita se apresuro a comprar unas cuantas semillas.

Afrodita se sentó en una hermosa fuente para observar su perfecto reflejo acomodando su cabello mientras se sonreía gallardamente.

-ya esta, eso era todo lo que tenia que comprar… ¿quieres ir a algún lado?-pregunto Afrodita volviéndose hacia Death Mask.

-Deathhhh…-se escucho decir una voz femenina logrando que el cangrejo se diera la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz.

-Minaa-exclamo Death al ver a aquella hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, verde como las hermosas lagunas y sus ojos redondos color lila miraban fijamente a Death hasta que se cerraron al írsele encima fundiéndose ambos en un beso. Death la besaba con deseo al igual que ella, ante esto, Afrodita se quedo atónito.

-Death, mi amor, me alegra tanto verte…-dijo Mina antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-a mi también me alegra volver a verte…te extrañe mucho, Mina, te amo…-decía Death mientras observaba a aquella mujer en sus brazos, Afrodita al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como un delicado cristal.

-Death… ¿p-podemos hablar?-pregunto Afrodita completamente pálido.

-si claro, Mina dame un minuto…-dijo Death antes de alejarse de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Afrodita con gran confusión.

-mi novia… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Death-nos quedamos de vernos aquí…

-entonces ¿Por qué viniste conmigo¿Por qué me dijiste que querías que pasáramos tiempo juntos?-pregunto Afrodita mirando fijamente al italiano mientras que sus pupilas temblaban.

-pues, sabia que todos los dorados me harían infinidad de preguntas, así que te mentí para que me acompañaras, así ninguno me preguntaría nada…y…pues sobre lo de ayer, no fue nada, ambos saciamos el deseo y eso es todo…-explico Death entrelazando sus manos, Afrodita solo negaba con la cabeza mientras su mirada se empañaba.

-¡¡me mentiste, para venir a ver a esa mujer!! …¿Por qué Mascara Mortal, por que?!!-pregunto Afrodita mientras empujaba a Death al mismo tiempo que una lagrima acariciaba su mejilla.

-creí ya habértelo explicado…

-¿y que creíste¿A este nada más le digo que lo utilice, y lo tiro a un lado¿No?!!…

-Afrodita por favor baja la voz… 

-¿para que¿Para que tu novia no sepa el patán que eres?!! … 

-por favor, me he acostado con muchas mujeres mas, no te creas importante…

-¡¡eres un maldito ramero!! …-exclamo Afrodita lo cual llego a oídos de Mina.  
-no vuelvas a decirme así…-exclamo Death sujetando a Afrodita del cuello.

-¿o que¿Acaso me vas a matar? Hazlo ya me has hecho mucho daño, te aprovechaste del amor que te tengo para saciar tu deseo de poseer a alguien, ya lo hiciste ahora suéltame-decía Afrodita mientras que Mina se queda boquiabierta al escuchar esto.

-ya cállate…

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!-exclamo Afrodita antes de aventar a Death con un golpe.

-Death Mask ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí¿Por qué él y tu discuten…?-pregunto Mina a su novio el cual se encontraba en le suelo.

-¡¡te diré lo que pasa linda, este ramero…se acuesta con cualquiera que pase enfrente de él, ayer fue conmigo, hoy tal vez iba a ser contigo…!!-explico Afrodita. 

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASÍ!!-decía Death mientras se levantaba.

-eso es lo que eres…

-Death Mask no puedo continuar con esto, ya veo que era cierto lo que mi madre me decía, ya veo que tu no vas a cambiar…no quiero que me busques nunca mas, esto se termino…-dijo Mina antes de salir corriendo.

-¿ves lo que hiciste?!!¡¡ALEJASTE A LA MUJER QUE AMO DE MÍ!! -vaya amor; Mascara Mortal hagámonos un favor a los dos y no vuelvas a buscarme, no vayas a mi templo que yo no iré a tu templo…-decía Afrodita mirando a Death con gran enfado.

Death lo sujeto del cuello y lo acerco a él para después besarlo, Afrodita ante esto poso su puño en la mejilla de Death logrando quitárselo de encima de un golpe.

-ya basta, aléjate de mi…-exclamo Afrodita tras salir corriendo de allí, Death solo se levanto sobando su mejilla al mismo tiempo que observaba como Afrodita se alejaba del lugar.

CONTINUARA

HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo...y que no esten molestas por lo ocurrido, bueno en fin , lo de siempre:

muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y...(se puede observar a Afrodita llegando de no se donde para despues sacarme de aquiiiiii...jessy de Geminis volando por los aires )

-hola a todas y todos, son Afrodita de piscis, pero ustedes me pueden decir Afrodita de piscis...-dice Afrodita con una gran sonrisa.

-¬¬ ya vas a empezar?? -dice Death el cual apenas llega. 

-callate a ti nadie te invito...

-pero no me dijerons que no viniera...

-callate...

-no

-si

-no

-si

-nooo

-q si al infinito...n.n

-ta bien, tu ganas...por cierto para que estamos aqui??? ¬¬ -pregunta Death

-que tonto eres jaiba en vinagre, bueno en fin estamos aqui para desearles una muy, pero muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que cumplan sus propositos, que perdonen y olviden lo que les hizo sentir mal...-dice un estuciasmado Afrodita.

-si, maten a su peor enemigo y listo, todo olvidado- interrumpe Death con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¡¡DEATH!! como les decia...como dice Arjona... hoy es un buen dia para empezar...bueno en fin, Death, Jessy de Geminis y yo su servidor, no es cierto no soy su servidor pero por cortesia, Afrodita de piscis alias el hobmre mas hermoso de todo el mundo les deseamos un amuy feliz navidad...

-señoritas y jovenes...mister "soy el mas guapo de todos" ya comenzo...

-oye...

Esta bien ya basta...despues de las pequeñas peleas de Afro y Death ...sigo con lo mio:

sin nada mas que decir...me despido deseandoles:

" felices fic" y no solo eso "una feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo, que todos sus deseos y prospositos se culplan y por cierto les deseo un MUY, PERO MUY FELIZ VIDA!! n.n

con muchisisisisimo cariño:

Jessy de Geminis

chao... 


	4. confesiones

Hola….se que es muy corto pero…pues que quieren que haga…no se preocupen, perdón la demora…solo queda este y otro capitulo para que termine…creo que de este si se hacer finales…o mas o menos, la tenia como de 5 capítulos pero la trama estaba medio complicada y se me hizo muy aburrida así que mejor la resumí a este y otro capitulo mas… si llega salir otro capitulo mas le pido disculpas, tal vez y no conté bien…será el tercero que termino…n.n bueno disculpen la tardanza…ahora si ya los dejo con el capitulo…espero y lo disfruten

**basado en la cancion "todo cambio" de Camila n.n**

**_VERDADERO AMOR_**

**_CAPITULO 4: CONFESIONES_**

Afrodita llego al primer templo ahogado en llanto, Mu trato de hablar con él pero este solo atravesó el templo sin decir nada, lo mismo paso con Aldebarán.

-Afrodita ¿estas bien?-pregunto Saga en cuanto llego al templo de géminis.

- no…-respondió Afrodita con tono completamente grave.

Afrodita continuo atravesando cada templo sin decir ninguna palabra, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino hasta que por fin llego al ultimo templo, su templo, en el cual se recostó en su cama, tomo una almohada y colapso en llanto.

Saga había seguido a Afrodita deteniéndose en cada templo preguntando si les había dicho algo, pero en todos los templos obtenía la misma respuesta: no, solo me hizo a un lado y atravesó el templo Saga estaba desesperado.

Al llegar al templo de Pisis, Saga entro hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Afrodita tan destrozado, en llanto, maldiciendo cada minuto de su vida, era desgarrador verlo así, a él, un hombre tan orgulloso de si mismo, Afrodita se ama a si mismo mas que a nada, era muy difícil que alguien lo hiciera llorar así...Saga se acerco a la cama, sentándose cerca de él.

-Afrodita ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto Saga, Afrodita solo se levanto un poco para después írsele encima a Saga para sollozar en su pecho y después contarle lo que Death y él habían hecho la noche anterior y también como le había roto su corazón.

Afrodita se lamentaba mientras que Saga le consolaba acariciando fraternalmente su cabello, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, de nada serviría ir a romperle la cara a Death, tal vez y Afrodita lo defendería...

-Afrodita, tranquilízate, él no merece que tu llores por él…-decía Saga tratando de animar a su amigo, Afrodita solo se aferraba mas a él, tratando de retener con sus ojos las lagrimas rebeldes que salían descontroladas; Saga soltó un suspiro al sentir el dolor de su amigo el cual todas las noches ocupaba su mente, Saga le amaba desde aquel momento en que llego, el primer día en que lo vio espero su regreso ya que lo habían mandado a entrenar a Groenlandia, desde ese momento anhelo su regreso y ahora que estaban solos, juntos, él en sus brazos pero, maldita sea el momento, él sufría por un tipo que no lo merecía y él solo lo consolaba como el amigo que era para Afrodita.

-eres el mejor amigo que tengo…gracias-murmuro Afrodita entre sollozos.

"maldita sea, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo yo quiero ser algo mas que eso, quiero ser todo para ti, así como tu lo eres para mi" se decía Saga a si mismo aferrándose a su amigo, hasta que se armo de valor, ya era hora, debía de hacerlo, era ahora o nunca, que mejor momento que este, Afrodita destrozado, tal vez lo confundiría pero le haría sentir mejor el saber que le agradaba a alguien mayor que él; así que Saga soltó a Afrodita para después con un dedo levantar el húmedo rostro. Afrodita aun tenia los ojos cerrados, sus perfectas pestañas tenían unas cuantas gotitas de sus lágrimas rebeldes lo cual lo hacia ver tan perfecto, tan hermoso, ahora veía por que ese apodo de ser el hombre más bello de todos, sus labios no necesitaban aquel brillo que les solía poner, por suerte y desgracias para Saga, Afrodita no llevaba dicho brillo, sus labios estaban al natural, se veía como un ángel, el mas hermoso de todos.

Saga acerco su rostro al de él, temeroso a que Afrodita le rechazara, así que lo tomo por la nuca para apresurar el acercamiento de sus labios logrando fundirse en un temeroso, dulce y tierno beso, Afrodita al sentir los temblorosos labios de Saga soltó un suspiro y respondió al beso devorando sus labios, Saga ante esto entrelazo sus dedos con el hermoso cabello del suizo.

Todo cambio… cuando te vi,  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto…  
Algo que no imaginaba, fue entregarte mi amor Con una mirada,  
Todo temor, dentro de mí,  
El universo escribió, que fueras para mí…  
Y fue tan fácil… quererte tanto Algo que no imaginaba,  
Fue perderme en tu amor, simplemente paso Y todo tuyo ya soy…  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,  
Antes q te ame mas, escucha por favor Déjame decir que todo te di Y no hay como explicar…es lo menos, sin complicar Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi

-no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero…-susurro Saga al oído del suizo mientras este reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Saga.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Afrodita.

-Afrodita, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi…-confeso Saga, Afrodita se alejo de él para mirarlo de frente, Saga, con la yema de su dedo levanto nueva y delicadamente el blanco y fino rostro de Afrodita besándolo con una enorme ternura, una ternura que Death Mask nunca le había mostrado, sus labios se sintieron tan bien, como si un trocito de nube los hubiese tocado.

No había hecho el amor con Death, solo habían tenido relaciones sexuales y eso era todo, solo sexo, en cambio con Saga era diferente, en cada roce, cada vez que lo tocaba podía sentir una gran ternura y… ¿acaso eso era¿Acaso era amor? Tal vez, tal vez y debería darle una oportunidad, pero tal vez era muy precipitado, Afrodita no quería lastimar a su amigo pero necesitaba confirmar sus sentimientos a su manera.

-Saga…no se lo que siento, estoy confundido, pero no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo…-dijo Afrodita posando su mano en la mejilla de Saga.

-no te preocupes, no te dejare…-decía Saga mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que se había posado enfrente del ojo de Afrodita.

-¿quieres algo de comer?-pregunto Afrodita sonriendo con ternura ya que aun estaba un poco resentido por los sollozos.

-claro, pero…los dos lo prepararemos ¿te parece?-pregunto Saga juntando su frente con la de Afrodita logrando que el suizo sonriera alegremente como lo hacia antes pero…algo inusual se formo en sus mejillas, el regido por piscis estaba ruborizado. Ambos se levantaron para después entrar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar algo que comer. Afrodita estaba confundido, es decir, él uno de los mas atrabancados, él que nunca se ruborizaba ahora...ahora con Saga con un simple toque tan tierno se había sonrosado...era algo muy, pero muy extraño...y temía y a la vez le alegraba que tal vez, solo tal vez era amor lo que sentía...

Afrodita se encargo del postre mientras que Saga hacia la cena. Pasaron las horas, Afrodita y Saga habían estado jugando con la harina o con todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente, guerra tras guerra, risa tras risa, miradas tras miradas, a cada momento Saga traba de cortejar a Afrodita, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo pero Afro nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ahora lo notaba, notaba las mirada coquetas y retadoras, lo retaban a que lo probara a que se diera cuenta de que el era mucho mejor que Death en una relación amorosa.

-ya esta listo, casi no tardamos…-anuncio Afrodita.

-no solo desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche, no mucho…-decía un alegre Saga abrazando por al espalda a Afrodita, logro que sus palabras se resguardaran exactamente en el oído de Afro ya que era mas alto que él.

-te quiero mucho…

-yo no, yo te…-dijo Saga acercándose a Afrodita dejando muy pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-tu me…-decía incitándolo a que se lo dijera, quería escuchar un "te amo" por parte de Saga, le había dicho que le gustaba, pero…acaso lo amaba…o solo era gusto o deseo, quería saberlo, tenia que saberlo.

Me sorprendió todo de ti, De blanco y negro al color me convertí,  
Se que no es fácil…. decir te amo, Yo tampoco lo esperaba Pero hacer el amor, Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy…  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida Antes q te ame mas escucha por favor Déjame decir que todo te di Y no hay como explicar…es lo menos, sin complicar, Simplemente así lo sentí… cuando te vi,  
Todo cambio, cuando te vi

-olvídalo, mejor vamos a comer…

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena, Afrodita a veces le robaba a Saga algún trocito de carne, Saga solo lo miraba y besaba su mejilla. Después de unos minutos de tanto jugar terminaron de comer, Afrodita tomo a Saga de la muñeca para después entrar a su habitación, después empujo a Saga en la cama el cual solo se sentó algo confundido. El griego parpadeo un par de veces, no estaba seguro de lo que Afrodita tramaba, temía que se entregara, aun no, no seria prudente, el sueco estaba un poco herido, seria como buscar solo refugio en sus brazos y él no buscaba eso, Saga quería algo serio, que lo amara tanto como él lo amaba.

-Afrodita ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Saga mientras que Afrodita comenzaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de la playera negra que llevaba Saga el cual soltó un suspiro al sentir aquella mano que desde hacia años lo tocaba en sus sueños, Saga se dejo llevar comenzando a quitarle la camisa a Afrodita, luego el pantalón hasta que por fin quedo desnudo frente a él, Afrodita hizo lo mismo con Saga para luego irse encima de él comenzando a besar su cuello, luego su pecho, era muy difícil resistirse¿como resistir las caricias y besos que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba, añoraba?

Saga deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Afrodita disfrutando cada beso que le daba, tenia que detenerse, por mas que lo estuviese disfrutando, debía detener todo eso, no deseaba que pasaran tan rápidas las cosas o al menos no debían pasar así, debían de ir con mas calma, Afrodita tenia que darse cuenta a quien amaba o que sentía en realidad, si a él o a Death, si solo estaba haciendo esto con él en busca de consuelo o por que en realidad deseaba tener algo mas que ver con él, tenia que descubrirlo, era muy necesario.

-tu y yo no haremos nada…-advirtió Saga para después colocar a Afrodita debajo de él.

-Saga…yo quiero hacerlo…-informo Afrodita.

-pero yo no, bueno si pero no…al menos no quiero aprovecharme de tu situación, estas muy confundido y no sabes lo que en realidad quieres, será mejor que me vaya…debes pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlo...-decía Saga mientras se levantaba.

-no, por favor no te vayas, esta bien no haremos nada pero acuéstate, duerme conmigo, por favor…-pido Afrodita, Saga no se pudo negar así que se metió a la cama para después cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con una sabana, iba a ser una noche difícil, contenerse de besar, tocar aquel cuerpo y caballero hermoso, era muy difícil, demasiado, iba a ser un gran logro si Saga, con lo apasionado que era se retenía a no hacer nada comprometedor con Afrodita...

**CONTINUARA**

¡¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!!!

Bueno no les digo muchas cosas por que quiero iniciar mi fic del día del taco… que ya paso…fue el 31 de marzo pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta

Y como siempre les digo…cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia, critica constructiva y destructiva, tomatazos verdulería, frutería, abarroteria, etc., envíen un review yo lo recibiré con gusto

Ahora si…sin nada más que decir, más que gracias, me despido deseándoles:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchísimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis" alias "La Lobita Bipolar"

NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO


	5. aclarando todo

**HOLA TODOS!!!**

Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza….tuve algunos inconvenientes y pues ni modo….en fin, ya por fin aquí les traigo el final de esta historia (por fin) espero les guste y mil gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: karo-andromeda, sindy, SoulofPandora, Pilikita y Kororito, Gir Ginji

Bueno las dejo con esta historia esperando que les guste……

**_VERDADERO AMOR_**

**_CAPITULO 5: ACLARANDO TODO_**

Antes de dormir ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión, con ternura, con deseo, con amor, Afrodita por fin logro descubrir lo que en realidad sentía, sentía amor por Saga, lo descubrió al sentirlo en su cama, tumbado, completamente dormido, al sentir el gran cariño y amor con el que el griego lo besaba. La noche paso rápido, Afrodita había dormido como nunca en el pecho de Saga, disfrutando cada minuto cerca de él.

**Narrado por Afrodita:**

Por fin, mis ojos se abren, el sol los ha ayudado, no deje de soñar contigo, con cada beso, con cada caricia que nos regalamos la noche anterior; ahora tu mirada se fija en mí y luego me regalas una de tus hermosas sonrisas, mis mejillas se ponen calidas¡¡¡me he ruborizado, desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ahora recuerdo, la primera vez fue con Saga, me sonrió, justo cuando nos acabábamos de conocer, allí fue la primera vez….

-te amo, ahora lo se, lo que sentía por Death Mask fue solo una tontería, un capricho de querer cambiarlo, obtener un reto…-te digo, tu me miras con gran ternura y luego depositas un beso en mis mejillas. Te alejas y yo tomo un beso con mis labios de los tuyos, no puedo estar ni un minuto sin tus besos, tus labios, tus manos, eres todo para mí, ahora lo se, lo he descubierto, espero que no sea tarde, que podamos disfrutar cada uno de los momentos que los dioses nos concedan.

Tu te levantas y pasas tu mano por tu cuello, yo te observo, eres fascínate, me encantas…creo que no te has enterado que te amo, no me crees que te amo…pero es cierto, lo se por que lo siento y lo vivo, me miras con la misma ternura tuya, yo sonrió un poco…desvié la mirada y Oh sorpresa…mis labios están limpios, sin brillo, sin crema, sin nada…me veo diferente…mas…niño.

-que guapo estas, tan despeinado y sin arreglar-te digo de todo corazón.

-no juegues…-me dices riéndote lleno de vergüenza tratando de acomodar tu cabello tan desordenado sabiendo que tu peinado es muy despeinado.

-me hace feliz verte a mi lado, esta noche, al pensar en ti, volvió la paz que había perdido…-digo provocando que me regales un beso de tus labios de seda.

-yo también, recupere mi paz…que hace mucho tiempo la había perdido, no quiero que nada nos separe…-me dices acariciando mi mejilla con gran delicadeza, como si yo fuese una rosa, te sientas para besarme un poco mas, parecemos dos pequeños niños enamorados.

Quiero que estés conmigo para hablarme, quererme, cuidarme, acostarme, quiero que me hagas todo lo que tú desees, pero ¿Por qué digo esto en mi mente? tú no puede escucharme. Ahora te levantas, tomas tu ropa y comienzas a vestirte, yo te observo y tú me sonríes apenado, luego te inclinas para besar mis labios que tanto anhelan los tuyos.

-he bendecido el día en que tu me declaraste tu amor, pero ahora tengo miedo de que puedan separarte de mi y te lleves mi ser, no me importa que te lleves de mi, yo quiero estar por siempre contigo-tu te pones colorado al escuchar mis palabras, yo me levanto para devorar tus besos, tus labios, para provocarte, para que te rindas y me hagas tuyo, quiero probarte, quiero probar tu cuerpo, quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más.

Ahora estoy comiéndome tus labios y tu me tomas de los muslos, con mi pierna te junto mas a mi, tu comienzas a besar mi cuello y luego mi pecho, ahora he perdido el equilibrio, solo siento tus besos los cuales no se detienen y también siento como se estremece mi piel al imaginarse el golpe que nos daremos, pero, Oh sorpresa, el colchón esta allí para tomarnos, para sujetarnos, ahora tu besas mi estomago y con tu lengua me recuerdas la forma que tienen mis abdominales, resultados de tantos días de entrenamiento.

¿Pero que sucede te has levantado? Das unos pasos hacia atrás y luego sales de la habitación, yo me quedo atónito, creí que ya te había ganado, creí que este momento seria para ti, para mi y nuestro deseo y pasión, creí que en este momento tu me pedirías mas de mi calor, de mi sabor, pero al parecer no va a ser así, tome el primer pantalón que encontré y la camisa, al parecer la mas larga ya que me quedaba floja, me las puse y salí al comedor donde te encontrabas, sentado, observando la mesa como si trataras de encontrar respuestas.

-¿Qué sucede?-te pregunto acercándome hacia ti.

-no puedo hacerlo…como te dije ayer…creo que aun no estas listo para este tipo de relaciones, hay que esperar un poco mas de tiempo-me dijiste, yo baje la mirada, no quería esperar, quería hacerte mío y que tu me hicieras tuyo.

-pero…-te levantaste de la silla y te acercaste a mi.

-no digas nada…aun no…-me dijiste posando dos dedos en mis labios para callarlos.

-comprendo…deberías entrar a la habitación ha descansar-te sugiero, tu asientos con la cabeza y regresas a la habitación, yo te sigo pero en cuanto entro me golpeas con un beso, tomas mis labios, los devoras…yo poso mis manos en tus hombros mientras tú me sujetas de la cintura para que no me escape. Por fin te has rendido, por fin me besas con gran pasión.

Mientras besas mis labios, tocas mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi cuerpo es inspeccionada por tus manos nos acercamos a la cama, tu te sientas en la cama con las piernas abiertas, tu me logras acomodar encima de tus piernas tal vez para que no me vaya o tal ves para besarte, besar tus labios, tu cuello.

-no Afrodita…-me dices entre gemidos, posas tus manos en mis hombros logrando separarme de ti.

-Saga…-te digo observándote algo molesto.

-no puedo…no debo…-me tratas de decir pero yo logro besar tu cuello, tu sueltas un gemido, al parecer habías reprimido todas esas emociones pero logras ni lograras reprimirlas de nuevo, me alejas de ti.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué somos hombres por eso?-te pregunto levantándome pasando mis manos por mi cabello, estoy desesperado.

-no, no es por eso…no es posible que de un día para otro te hayas olvidado de Death Mask, lo que hicieron es muy…comprometedor, no seria correcto que me aprovechara de tu confusión, estas herido y lo que quieres es consuelo, pero yo no te lo puedo brindar…al menos no como pareja, no aun, como amigo…sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-pero ya te lo he dicho…me alegra saber que me amas por que yo también te amo…

-no…te alegra saber que te amo por que te hace sentir mejor, hace que tu te sientas hermoso, deseado, importante y lo eres pero no me amas y lo sabes…

-no…estas equivocado…

-Afrodita tenemos que hablar…-se escucha una voz…es Death Mask.

-Death… ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no vinieras a mi templo, que no me buscaras…-le digo completamente molesto apretando mis puños.

-Afrodita…iré a desayunar, ustedes dos tienen que hablar…-me dices antes de salir de la habitación.

-hay fruta…carne, varias cosas en el refrigerador, no tardare mucho…-te digo antes de que salgas completamente de mi habitación.

-esta bien…preparare el desayuno y luego vengo a dejártelo…-dices para después entrar a la cocina.

-Afrodita yo…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió…no se por que te mentí…esa mujer solo era un pasatiempo….

-No…no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas…solo quería hablar contigo para decirte que no te amo, yo amo a Saga…- decía cuando de repente toma mis labios, yo solo aprieto mis puños, él me recuesta en la cama para comenzar a tocar mi cuerpo, luego separa sus labios de los míos para después depositar una mordida seguida de un beso en mi cuello.

-perdóname…-me dice entre gemidos y apasionados besos.

-no aléjate….-exclamo aventándolo, ya no mas, ahora voy a rehacer mi vida con Saga, no puedo permitir eso.

-¿Qué?

-ya no puedo Death, me heriste demasiado, me hiciste sentir como una basura, tan utilizado…nadie me ha hecho sentir así, Death, esto se acabo, ahora vete por favor, Saga debe de estar esperándome para desayunar…

-te amo y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo…y creedme, lamento mucho lo que te hice, la tontería de mentirte, me asustaba el hecho de…amarte, de que nuestro amor fuera imposible…

-es muy tarde…yo no te amaba, además…somos muy diferentes…a mi me gusta que me traten con cariño, con ternura, incluso con romanticismo…y tu no eres así, no quiero obligarte a ser así…mejor vete…

-¿estás seguro?- me pregunto posando sus manos en mis hombros.

-mas que nunca…- le respondo mirándolo a los ojos, Death asiente y poco a poco va saliendo de mi templo, se que en realidad no quería comenzar una relación, él tiene mucha vida que vivir, Death no es hombre de una sola persona, incluso cada que íbamos a una fiesta se conseguía una nueva amante, la relación jamás funcionaria, además yo ya encontré con quien rehacer mi vida y ahora me espera para desayunar.

**Narrado por la escritora:**

Saga había terminado de preparar dos desayunos, él estaba seguro de que seria el de Afrodita y el de Death, era lo mas probable que hayan vuelto, Afrodita amaba al caballeros del cuarto templo, aunque aquel caballero no sintiera lo mismo por el sueco; toma la bandeja con ambos desayunos y entra en la habitación con la mirada posada en le piso, sabe que encontrara a Death y Afrodita entregándose el uno al otro…pero…no es así, solo esta Afrodita arreglando la habitación, componiendo la cama, las sabanas.

-Afro… ¿y Death?-pregunta el griego atónito.

-ya se ha ido…Saga, como te lo dije…yo quiero estar contigo, en una relación estable…claro…si tu me aceptas…-le dijo el sueco acercándose a Saga con los brazos hacia tras.

-claro que si Afrodita…claro que acepto…-dijo el griego dejando la bandeja en el tocador, Afrodita le hecho los brazos encima, Saga lo beso con un gran deseo, amor, al parecer todas las emociones serian desbordadas por fin…no hace falta describir lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos, basta con resumir que sus besos llegaron hasta sus sombras y tal vez mucho mas, que su amor los domino, las emociones reprimidas lograron liberarse…y lo demás…fue el resultado de dos cuerpos y el amor….

**FIN**

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!**

Espero les aya gustado el final, no soy muy buena para esto pero bueno…mil gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia…

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir más que mil gracias, me despido deseándoles:**

**"Felices Fic" "Feliz Dia" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"**

**Con muchisismo cariño:**

**"Jessy de Geminis"**


End file.
